Smiles
by RuAlf
Summary: You know smile? That simple, seemingly effortless curve of your lips? Supposedly, she recognized one smile. But seeing her partner's smile changed that. There are more than one type of smile. Genderbend!Yosuke/SoujiSeta


**The tension for college is peaking and…while I was writing for the Rank 3 –God, I left Rank 3 in tatter and left it!- I came up with this instead. Because there's not enough gender bender for Persona…and Yosuke…and everyone, really.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, hence I do not own Persona. You all get Female Protagonist if I do own it.**

**Characters: Fem!Yosuke (whom I stubbornly call Yosuke) and Souji Seta**

**Genre: Yeah, my first ever romance. Deal with the weird cheesiness!**

**Rating: It's T for the implications.**

SMILE

Souji has a few types of smiles.

The first one is that polite, kind smile.

This smile is for everyone. To the stranger in the street, to his classmates, teachers, friends, even Nanako-chan. Even when someone scolds him for something silly, he would smile at them and apologized. She saw him pull this off once in Junes when he accidentally gave the wrong price to a customer. It's an act of politeness, really. And Souji is really good at that.

But this smile is the worst smile for Yosuke. Like it's nothing special but a simple curve of lips that anyone can do. A fake.

The second is the childish smile.

One that he shows whenever the word: 'eat' and 'topsicles' are involved. Well, eating in particular. Guy has strange fascination over food. He even wore it before they tasted Mystery Food X in the campout even though Yosuke was sure she almost died after sampling it beforehand. Sometimes, when they were having lunch together in the rooftop or eating in Aiya's, she stole glances at him to catch this smile. She can't really describe the smile he has. It's like…the widest of a smile with a hint of pure curiosity or something.

Like a child who gawks over new flavor of candies.

When she asked why he seems to be happy every time he's about to eat, he only said that "Every food is a new experience" and that's the end of discussion.

Mischievous smile is one of her favorite.

Played on his lips when they were sneaking around, pranking people. The first time she saw it was when they were swapping Kou and Daisuke's change of clothes with female uniforms. How in the hell's name can he obtain those uniforms is beyond Yosuke. But he did. After he whispered that idea, Yosuke is putty in his hands, sitting in the accomplice chair as fast as Teddie's flicking Scoring joke. This smile isn't simple. It may look like his usual smile, but there's a playfulness that's never been there.

Maybe, Yosuke is the only one who saw through it as others view that as nothing different. Especially not Kou and Daisuke after they succeeded. Souji didn't help either when he burst into a fit of laughter.

Serene smile isn't her most favorite.

But it's so contagious somehow, she doesn't mind seeing it everyday. This smile is triggered by raging conversation between the team. As things got heated up: Kanji started slamming his hands to the table, Chie blabbered irrelevant stuffs, Yukiko began an unnecessary giggle outburst, Teddie's bear pun went overboard, Rise hysterically yelled for them to hear her, Naoto tried too hard to calm everyone that she, herself shouted desperately, and Yosuke put more than foot inside her mouth, the smile will reside on his face.

And when someone looks at him for opinion, they will see his smile and calm down. How can that has such effects, no one knows. What they know is then, their leader will calmly directed the topic, unraveling their problem one by one, solving the bickering in a matter of minutes.

In the end, everyone has the same smile on his or her face.

Nanako-chan is the only one who can bring out his brotherly smile.

She thought she's lucky when she could catch a glimpse of this smile. Souji had invited her for 'Dinner with Nanako pt. 2' –when asked when's Pt. 1, he only smirked and said, "It's cooler that way"- and as Nanako-chan welcomed him cheerily, running toward him and wrapping her small arms around his legs, this smile popped. It's sincere familial love. Affectionately gentle and caring. Then he would crouch to her level and patted her hair while saying, "I'm home, Nanako…" like a real big brother would be.

Yosuke almost backed out and bolted because it felt awkward. Like seeing something she shouldn't have witnessed in the first place. But the same smile was thrown at her when he grabbed her wrist and guided her and Nanako to wait in the living room.

Now, that smile came across as motherly mainly because he wears it when dealing with Teddie as well.

Souji is human, so he has dark side like the crazy smirk of Mad Hatter.

Once. She only saw it once.

There's not much she can describe of this smile other than it's scary. It made her shivered in fear. The smile he had when calling Izanagi for the first time. Almost like a man who sought power for so long and finally achieved it and will do anything to keep this surge of power in his control. For a split second, Yosuke was more scared that it would be Souji who kill him rather than the weird tongue-ball thingie. So, when he attacked the two monsters, a relieved sigh escaped her lungs. It took her longer than necessary to calm her beating heart before she could approach Souji, feigning fascination.

She wished he never ever smiled like that ever again.

When she cried, the sympathetic smile he had is much better than pity.

Sure, it might be driven out by pity, but Souji has a certain quality embedded in that smile that made her knows. It's not out of pity. The hug is not out of pity. Even though both didn't know the word to label the reason. She hugged back, sobbing uncontrollably even when her lips denying the hug. Souji said nothing as he held her, his breath brushed against her neck.

The next time they were at Samegawa, the sympathetic smile had become the gentlest smile she's ever seen as they sprawled across the grass after the brawl.

It broke her heart when the sorrow smile appeared.

Nanako-chan and Dojima-san are both hospitalized. The realization dawned upon them that they might've chased the wild goose instead of the right guy. And the result? Like anything can be worse than Nanako-chan's death. The polite smile appeared, reassuring them that he's alright, that they need to go home before their family gets worried. They did. Everyone did except her. Souji can't fool her, he should've known. They're partners. She learnt to catch hints from the impassive expression Souji always wears and actually able to see through the surface.

He's hurt. But he's smiling. Smiling as tears streaked down his cheeks. Smiling as he rubbed it out of the way only to have another.

When he buried his face to Yosuke's shoulder, he's no longer smiling.

Yeah, call her a pervert, but her favorite is the seductive smile.

When they first played around and kissed, it appeared. When she saw it, it was too late and they ended up in tangled limbs minus their clothes on Souji's futon. When Yosuke, the extremely freaked out Yosuke, opened her eyes to Souji's face millimeters from hers, she yelped indignantly. It didn't calm her when she saw him with no threads on. She's nearing the highest pitch when she found that she's equally bare. Souji, jerkass Souji, didn't even fazed. He woke up, glancing at her –who's hogging the blanket now- and smirked playfully.

"Good morning!" he greeted nonchalantly, poking her nose.

Yosuke had stated that they should've never done that again. Not even when Souji teased her with a joke worthy of a seducing sex master while groping her ass or anything that would coax a squeak from her. Not even when Souji asked like a gentleman or being chivalrous toward her.

Yet, when that smile was on Souji's face, she caved.

At least, this last smile is reserved for Yosuke and only Yosuke.

No one else, but her.


End file.
